Paper Crane
by LovingTheOgre
Summary: “Your name is Cedric Diggory you were...you were killed four years ago.” Cedric was found on a beach in China and regenerated over the course of ten nights. What reason has he returned and who is it he is supposedly waiting for? Reviews equal Updates!
1. UTEI

⌐ **Pulse demanding.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Alternate Universe card had been dealt…so no flames_**

**_-_**

Chapter 1: UTEI- See, Awaken

_'To hurry…to hurry back…to the place where I knew you would be waiting, right?'_

"I…"

_'Huh?'_

"I…who _am_ I?"

Light filtered through thin shades to the left. The bed was hard and warm the thick sheets smelled like cinnamon.

Gray blue eyes focused slowly not resting their gaze on anything. It had felt as though he had been sleeping for a very long time, as though his eyes had not been in any sort of use for years or probably ever. His limbs felt oddly heavy as he tried to move them, his hand coming up slowly palm towards his face. Every crease, the small curved scar near the bottom of the pale palm of his left hand. When had he gotten that?

He lowered his palm to his face, it was smooth as though he'd never done a hard days work in his life. Come to think of it he couldn't really recall anytime he'd ever done anything strenuous or at all. 'What's my name?'

His memory was a blank slate when suddenly the strange dream returned; that petal soft voice, warm, kind and distant.

_'…to the place where I knew you would be waiting, right?'_

'Waiting where?'

_'To hurry…'_

'Hurry where?'

_'…to hurry back…'_

His lips, chapped pale pink parted for what felt like the first time as he spoke. His voice came out rough like when waking first thing in the morning, cracking. "I…I…who _am_ I?"

"Cedric? Are you awake?"

A boy's voice, no a man's voice a man who was supposed to be a boy, he was sure of it. It was familiar, a soft tenor drifting just as slightly as a cool spring breeze. Who was speaking to him? Who was Cedric?

"You are awake!" A head came into view hovering above his own startling him at the intense green blazing eyes opened widely and a bright white goofy smile adorning the tanned face. The mess of black hair, the green eyes and the smile…he knew this person.

"H-Harry Potter…right?"

Thick black brows knitted together, the frown didn't appear right on that face. Was it the wrong name he had asked? Was this person, this man angry now?

"That's my name…Cedric what's wrong?"

"Cedric…is that…_my _name?"

"You don't know who you are?" Harry asked. His head tilted slightly to the side in confusion. "Your name is Cedric Diggory you were...you were killed four years ago."

"Killed? I was dead?"

"Yes. Don't ask how you're back-I'm not sure myself." Harry said with a sigh. He sat beside Cedric's thighs far enough away not to invade the apparent dead returned to life boy lying beneath the sheets. "I was awakened suddenly ten nights ago to the sound of the rain feeling slightly excited for some reason. It was the first time in two years I felt like that I can only imagine it was because of you. I must have knew, somehow that I would see you, of course that's what it was."

"I was suddenly quite drawn to leaving the house to walk in the rain, I can assure you that I would, under normal circumstances never do such a thing however I felt the need no the _urge_ to leave the house. Once outside in the rain I began my forced walk because surely it was forced. Under normal circumstances I would never leave this place unless I had to-so why would I suddenly leave in the dead of night in the rain?" Green eyes shut; Cedric noticed that Harry looked tired. The dark bags under his eyes seemed out of place, he knew they didn't belong there and felt a sense of guilt-it was his fault. "I walked to the beach, it isn't too far away from here, and walked along the shoreline staring out into the ocean. I would have never imagined that would enjoy living in China so much-Oh I know I'll take you to Qingdao the beach is just heavenly! Oh I seem to have run off a bit…urm anyway, as I was walking along the shoreline I came across a dark heap half in the ocean half lying on the shore-there was a certain sort of glow. When I neared it I came across you."

"You found me in a beach in China? Are we s-still in China?"

"Shandong province to be exact. Shinan district." Harry said with his goofy smile back in place. The bags beneath his big green eyes seemed to fade because of that smile making Cedric feel less guilty.

"Where are we from?"

"London. Well I am, I'm not too sure about you-we weren't incredibly close at Hoggwarts so I'm not too sure exactly where you are originally from. For all I know you may have been born in America." Harry laughed. "A riot that is."

"So you don't know…I don't know…no one knows? What about m-my family?" Cedric asked in eerie monotone, he wasn't too adept yet apparently in showing his emotions, he still felt a bit numb. Maybe it was an after effect from being dead that may or may not ware off. "Did I have siblings? A girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

"I don't know about your family too much. Your father worked for the ministry. I don't think you had any siblings. You had a girlfriend named Cho but I don't know how serious that was, there was so much going on during that time."

"Is she happy?"

Harry nodded, dark hair falling messily in his eyes. "Married with a son I think on the way."

"Good." He didn't feel anything, he couldn't remember her at all her face just as blank as his past but he knew he should at least feign relief for the girl. In all actuality he didn't really care. "My father how is he do you know?"

"He died last year."

"I see." He frowned, a crease forming on his pale brow. That he did feel, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He felt relived as though he knew his father was in some sort of better place in the darkness that Cedric could only slightly recall. Warm, quite and ethereal somehow encompassing him in a blanket of warmth like a warm snug embrace forever. "So there is nothing then? W-what can I do now?"

"You can stay here with me."

"I don't want t-to be a bother to you."

"You aren't, besides there is something that your father left me, surprisingly in his will that I think was meant for you?"

"Is there?" He sat up, a prickling feeling running down his back. "Wait, you said ten nights."

"Oh yes, well you were asleep for ten nights and well…" He left off his eyes dimming slightly and staring off recalling something possibly disturbing.

"What?"

"When I found you, you were slightly decomposed." Harry said his eyes now trained on Cedric's. "Y-your skin was slightly rotted and looked as though ready to fall from the bone in its decay. Your eyes were pale with a film glossing over them-you looked as though you may have been dead for only a few months rather then four years."

I-if I looked like a corpse then why did you bring me back here and lay my in what I assume to be your bed? Y-you weren't doing things to me were you?"

Horror stricken and slightly green Harry's sputtered with disgust.

"NO! I brought you back here because you were…you were breathing."

"Breathing? A breathing corpse?" Cedric asked incredulous. It was hard to believe but figuring that he had no recollection of his life and that he was previously dead he decided not to diminish the possibility of Harry's words.

"I was shocked when I found you, shocked further by your corpse. I was sure you had been buried somewhere far from where I was-though you were obviously in some stage of advanced deterioration I immediately recognized you. I was close to calling out to someone for help, to pretended that it wasn't you that I had found but someone who looked like you when suddenly the glow from earlier returned and you took a deep breath." Harry removed his round glasses and rubbed his tired eyes. "I decided to bring you here, which was no easy task either just touching you had me turning green and nauseated. No offense."

"None taken."

"You were shivering and alive but looked dead. So dead so rotted that I was half tempted to just bury you but each time I thought of it you would breath deeply and sigh and I couldn't do it. So I watched over you for ten nights and each night you'd look less decayed. Your eyes finally closed, your skin pale but not rotted and the flesh on your legs and arms didn't appear to drupe as though to fall from bone instead it became plump and firm."

Cedric stared bewildered, slightly embarrassed by the thought of this man staring at his bared legs and touching him-somehow he knew Harry had touched him to probably make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Ten nights it had taken him to regenerate, the only word to describe it, ten nights to become whole and alive. How on earth had that happened?

The flush on Harry's cheeks brought him from his morbid confusing thoughts. Pink across Harry's tanned cheeks, green eyes looking elsewhere proving that Cedric was right that Harry had to have touched his arms and legs-in fact Cedric could smell something like soap from himself. Harry must have bathed him as well. A wicked idea suddenly struck him. "If you were watching over me then that means you must have bathed me."

"Yes."

Cedric removed the comforter from himself, lying in all his very naked glory. He placed his arms behind his head and smiled, his eyes half lidded. Harry stared in shock, his blush intensifying. "Like what you see?"

Harry groaned and removed himself from the room-it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Sera: It got a bit funny at the end…I'm kind glad for it. Cedric isn't exactly gay just to tell you guys-he is an equal opportunity kind of man so the pairings may vary between male and female. Also he wasn't really hitting on Harry he was just teasing him since it was rather obvious that Harry thought Cedric was rather attractive and had touched him unintentionally in intimate ways. So it's safe to assume that yes, Harry is quite gay however whether he wants to be romantically linked with Cedric is still in the air. I'm not trying to rush any sort of romantic relationship early in the story since it probably has a long way to go and besides I may have Draco and Harry paired in this story if and when I decide to add him in.**

**What in the seven levels of hell is Harry doing in China? Well I didn't really add it in this chapter but basically he's trying to rid himself of his former life by moving as far away from it as possible-he doesn't do magic here and as stated he's a sort of hermit who doesn't leave his house if he doesn't have to. The fact that he had not called on anyone from the _'wizard-ing world'_ about Cedric's body further proves that he wants nothing to do with that former life of his-Cedric just showing up probably screwed it up but well you'll see. Also Harry is 19-making his age at Cedric's death four years prior to be 15 though that more then likely isn't the case in book canon. I'm no good with ages at all so the ages in this story will probably be out of wack. Cedric's appearance is mostly the same except he looks a bit older-though that may be due to the fact that he might appear more withered then before. No baby fat if he ever had any. So basically Harry is 19 and Cedric is stuck at 17 but is technically 21.**

**Sasuke: So read and review and don't flame. Also she only updates when she gets reviews. Which mean is there are no reviews then the story will not be continued at all.**

**Sera: Review!**


	2. Tranquility

⌐ **Pulse demanding.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Alternate Universe card had been dealt…so no flames_**

**_-_**

**_Chapter 2: Shibi; Peace, Calm, Tranquility_**

The darkness that he had lived in for four years, that memory slightly fading to the back of his mind left a longing, lingering in his subconscious. He barely remembered it but he wanted it, that feeling of being protected left alone to float in an endless dream of nothing without care and where the thought of anything like that would frighten anyone Cedric found that he was alright with that.

It was a Saturday morning, the sun shone brightly in the sky illuminating the ocean waves from where Cedric sat on the beach. His bare feet pushed into the warm sand, the tiny grains itching between his toes but he didn't move there was no discomfort. He was dressed in clothes that fit too big; as humorous as it was since in the back of his mind where he was sure he remembered things, a voice laughed at the irony-that Harry's clothes were too big for Cedric where at one point Cedric's clothes would have been too big for Harry. He wanted to laugh because it was so funny, so funny yet so confusing. He laughed anyway.

The white dress shirt hung loosely on his withered chest unbuttoned past his collar bone, the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows revealing pale white skin that appeared as though he hadn't seen any sun in years-he hadn't. He drew his jean-covered legs to his chest and breathed deeply inhaling the scent of the oceans salt water contentedly. He was outside on the beach, the ocean was right there not five feet in front of him. The water seemed calming maybe as calming as the darkness he so missed that he would soon forget.

"This is exhilarating-I can see why you live so near it." He said staring off into the sea. "I think I like it here. Is it ok that I stay here with you?"

It was times like these, since Cedric opened his eyes a week ago that Harry was lost with his words. While Cedric teased him relentlessly, walking around naked or jumping into the bath with Harry "I need someone to wash my back!" there would be times where Cedric would look at him, his eyes opened wide and warm and devoid of the harsh realities around him and innocently would ask to stay there with him. Cedric was like a small child Harry realized, a child that needed coddling, protection, love and warmth. It was silly though, to imagine Cedric as the child Harry would never have but he couldn't help himself. He kept on thinking.

"Of course."

Then Cedric would smile, a quirk at the side of his mouth turning upwards slowly before a grin spread widely across his lips in a wide grin depicting exactly how he felt. Happy. Harry wondered why Cedric was ok with just staying there, in that house so close to the beach when he could go forth in to the waiting world to take back his life. Even without his memories he could still go back home, the house where Cedric had lived was still there Harry knew that much. He would be welcomed with opened arms and given the opportunity to make something with the second chance he was given with life. Harry would always ask "Why are you so content in staying here with me? Isn't it just a bit boring to stare of into the beach day in and out?"

Cedric who in turn would smile at Harry the same dazzling smile would always without fail reply: "I'm alright with that."

Cedric eye's suddenly left Harry's focusing behind him suddenly with a contemplative look. "Cedric?"

But Cedric didn't answer, his brow creasing in confusion at whatever he was watching. Harry turned around, staring at someone's back. A female apparently, with long wispy blonde hair she wore a plane white dress reaching just below her knees, her left hand holding the straps of her white sandals. She was staring at a young man with hair brighter then hers who jogged in her direction. The man was wearing long dark slacks and a white shirt much in the same fashion as Cedric himself. The closer the man jogged towards the girl the more Harry realized that both were familiar and to his growing horror he knew. He turned, grabbed Cedric by the arm hoisting him up and dragging him away.

He hadn't seen Luna Lovegood or Draco Malfoy for over two years and while he was curious as to why they were in China together he didn't find that he wanted to know too much. He just wanted his peace and quiet life to remain there on foreign land without being reminded about his past. Cedric was a reminder but one he could deal with-the other's well…it was too heavy to think about.

"Harry why are we running?" Cedric asked keeping step with Harry who still held his hand tightly dragging him in the direction of the house. Cedric ran, unbothered by the lack of shoes, ones that Harry held in his other hand, he cared about the look of worry pass over Harry's face. One moment Harry was smiling at him bashfully then the next he drags Cedric away from the beach. It had something to do with the two pixie like blondes that Cedric had seen. Blonde and familiar, the boy more then the girl, Cedric thought. Who were they?

They stopped at the gate in front of the house breathing harshly from their run though Harry recovered quickly Cedric felt like his limbs would fall off and that his lungs would burst. "W-why did we run?"

"Let's get inside." Harry opened the gate pulling Cedric with him though Cedric almost stumbled. Harry hoisted Cedric over his shoulder and carried him the rest of the way. "I'll explain everything I guess."

The door opened, he set Cedric down letting him lean against the wall beside the door. He took more gulps of air as Harry made quick work with locking the door. "I should hope so or there will be no more baths together." Cedric joked.

"Won't bother me any."

"Right…I've caught you staring." Cedric said his feet aching slightly now that he was no longer running. He heard a soft pleasant chuckle from the living room and froze, Harry did to. They turned their attention to the blonde man from the beach standing by the space heater staring at both men.

"So I see that Lovegood was correct." The blonde man said with a smirk. "Though I should not be surprised that Harry Potter has found him, no. Trouble seems to follow you doesn't it Potter?"

The blonde man, Cedric noted, was eerily beautiful. His nose was pointed but had a nice slight slope to it his gray eyes shined and while Cedric's were warm the blonde mans eyes were liked molten silver, lusty mercury eyes shimmering with mischief and curiosity. Light pink lips looked soft and full standing against pale moonshine skin. The man's body was slight, lithe and tall. His shoulders weren't too broad, he didn't appear to have too much muscle but Cedric couldn't really tell with all the clothes. He turned to Harry finding that Harry's green eyes were blazing with anger and curiosity as they quickly perused the blonde.

Cedric sniggered under his breath-Harry thought he was being discreet. He couldn't be more obvious. The blonde's eyes were trained on Harry too watching him appreciatively.

"Are you two lovers?" Cedric asked innocently. He found that it was always better to voice his curiosity then keep anything to himself usually he was landed with stuttering or blushes from Harry which was always amusing. However, this by far was the most awkward answer he would every get.

There were no blushes or stuttering only grimacing from Harry and something close to seething anger and disappointment from the blonde.

"Once upon a time." The blonde said simply. "Isn't that right, Potter?"

Cedric didn't know why he did it, why he walked across the room and placed his palms on the blondes face, moving up so that the blonde was forced to shut his eyes as Cedric thumbs rested on them.

Then everything went silent, Cedric's line of vision went black before a tunnel of light appeared before him appeared to blaze. He was in a room, a bedroom with four beds-a dormitory. He heard a noise a sigh, turning his attention to the sound he was shocked, frozen in his spot at what he was witnessing. He knew he should look away but his eyes would not allow it nor the voice in the back of his mind screaming that it would prove amusing to watch.

-

**Sera: Well it's moving a bit fast but you'll see why. Read and review please as it will determine whether or not there will be yaoi in the next chapter or if I should just skip the juicy parts…NO FLAMES READ AND REVIEW SO THAT I CONTINUE…I WONT IF THERE ARE NO REVIEWS!!**

**And thanks to the first reviewer!!**


	3. Calm

**Pulse demanding.**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing_**

**_Alternate Universe card had been dealt…so no flames_**

**_WARNING YAOI…MAY OR MAY NOT BE GRAPHIC…IT REALLY DEPENDS ON YOUR IDEA OF GRAPHIC._**

-

Skin, tanned laying against white sheets a sheen of sweet glistening sweat running down from his brow. Dark hair cascaded over thick plump pillows near the hands of its owner as he grasped and twisted letting out a sound in sweet ecstasy.

Cedric watched amused and a bit embarrassed from beside the bed as Harry arched almost clear off the bed, naked as the day he was born. His mouth opened in a silent cry as the blond head in his lap moved rhythmically, slurping and humming and swallowing. Cedric was mesmerized, as the pale hand belonging to the blond man, who seemed much younger now at work. He imagined how it would be like to run a finger down the blonds smooth back from the nape of his neck before trailing down until sinking his finger inside…

Cedric wiped at his mouth berating himself and his own perversion.

The blonds head lifted making a popping sound indicating he was done. Harry looking completely spent his green eyes misted and dark. The blond man hovered over Harry, his arms at either side of the spent brunets head and leaned down, his pink tongue peeking out from his lips and running over the slit between Harry's own lovingly.

"_Potter…are you not going to let me in?"_

_"Are you not going to shut up and just take it, Malfoy?"_

The blond smirked, a quirk at the side of his mouth as he lowed his lips to Harry's taking Harry's bottom lip between his lips and sucking before delving inside the hot waiting mouth once, twice then melding completely so that it was almost hard for Cedric, the unintentional voyeur, to see where Harry began and Malfoy ended.

Cedric watched in fascination as the blonds hand trailed over tanned flesh, watching the scissoring motion as the fingers disappeared inside, watching as ivory skin melded together with Harry's sliding in and out. The sounds intoxicating, hungry and absolutely lovely-portraying a thirst finally quenched. And then it was done, the blond crying out like Harry's-their eyes connecting them binding them together in that moment.

Malfoy's movements slowed as he pumped several more times with Harry milking the last bit of him before collapsing. They were entangled in the sheets spent. Malfoy lay on his back taking Harry into his arms breathing deeply. _"Why must you be so difficult?"_

_"Because this is all a dream. Because when I wake up in the morning you wont be here and I'll be all alone."_ Harry tried to pull away but Malfoy held him tightly against his chest. He intertwined their fingers together bringing their hands to his lips. He kissed Harry's hand.

_"Its Christmas holiday-your roommates are gone and mine wont come looking for me. I'll stay with you all night if you want. Is that what you want-for me to stay with you tonight?"_

Harry's eyes slipped closed and he smiled.

_"Yes."_

Cedric watched as the vision turned fuzzy. He found himself standing in front of Malfoy, the adult version-clothed staring curiously at him.

"You were lovers. I saw…you _were_ lovers…!"

Harry sputtered while Malfoy smirked. It was uncomfortable the air in the room seemed thick with tension.

"We were-I imagine that perhaps you _must_ have seen it, to earn that expression. After all no one aside from Potter and myself knew not that I wanted to hide it. I was more then happy about the relationship but was sworn to secrecy." Malfoy crossed his arms across his chest and chuckled. "So what was it exactly? What was it that you saw? Was it perhaps the time in muggle London where Potter decided to take me to see my first movie?"

"Stop it." Harry flushed.

"Or was it perhaps in the Astronomy tower where we had our first date? The lake perhaps where I confessed?"

"Stop it Malfoy."

"Or the first time we made love during the Christmas Holiday."

Cedric's cheeks beamed red, his gray eyes darting away from Malfoy's face as he stared at the ground awkwardly twisting his hands together. Harry's had gone silent, still like stone.

"I see from the look on your face it was our first time."

Without shouting Harry raced passed them towards the stairs his eyes went to Malfoy's for a moment before he disappeared upstairs. Cedric felt suffocated. In all of the time he had teased Harry making him flush attempting to get under his skin he had never quite gotten there. Seeing Harry's past lover do it so easily as though he was a seasoned professional made him feel just a bit guilty.

He never wanted to see Harry look like that ever again.

"…So…how is being amongst the living going for you Cedric?"

"…It's alright."

-

Harry threw himself on his bed feeling just a bit silly. It reminded him of Ginny after a bad breakup when she would fling herself on Ron's bed to cry. He never quite understood why she would do it, to him heart ache was nothing too detrimental even when he had packed his things and had run away from Draco's flat that night two years before. He had felt guilt for leaving a note in his place, pathetic that he hadn't been brave enough to talk person to person. He had missed the feeling of being held but he had never ever been sent into a fit of tears, curling up in bed believing that he wanted to die.

Not like now when he wanted to curl up in his bed and cry until he could cry no more-Draco was here. Draco looked good as though unaffected by Harry leaving him. Like he didn't matter. Not like Harry, who still two years later moaned in his sleep in remembrance of Draco's sleeping embrace, Draco's kiss the feel of Draco moving inside him.

Draco speaking about the past to tease him, as though what they had shared meant little to him. Harry could understand why Draco would be bitter, he could even understand Draco arguing with him in sheer annoyance.

But Draco Malfoy _didn't_ scream.

Draco Malfoy _wasn't_ bitter.

To put it simply, why Harry was so very much upset was simple.

Draco Malfoy _didn't_ care.

A soft hand moved hair back away from his forehead, lightly tracing his scar. He caught the scent of wild grass.

"Luna?"

"Pink…pink knickers in the middle drawer and pink towels. Something tells me you quite enjoy the color though it does little for you." She sat back against the headboard sighing her dreamy blue eyes focused on the top of Harry's head. "But that isn't why I'm here."

"What is it then? Narrgles…don't tell me you like Mudkips."

"You're funny."

"I know." He joked.

Her blond hair shielded her shoulders like a thick golden curtain shinning from the little bit of light pouring in from outside. She was a vision and Harry mused, if he were heterosexual, he'd ask her out.

"Cedric is back."

"I know."

"He wasn't _there_ though." She said with her dreamy voice, empty.

Harry sat up on his knees looking down at the blond confusedly. Had someone attempted to bring Cedric back? Had he somehow ended up somewhere else and by sheer accident end up in China where Harry now lived?

"Where was he supposed to be, Luna? What's going on, why are you and Draco in China and why is Cedric here at all? He died I saw it happen in less then a fraction of a second."

"Our promised place, to the place where I knew he would be waiting…only he wasn't."

For a moment Cedric saw a green meadow, a large old willow tree standing tall beside a small creek, flowers blooming in all shades of colors while the sky above was the perfect shade of blue.

Draco watched as Cedric fell, everything seemed to happen so slowly.

The moment Cedric's head hit the ground he heard that petal soft voice again.

_'Hurry to the field where we met…to hurry…to hurry back to the place where I knew you would be waiting…we promised each other right?'_

"Luna."

**-**

**It's slightly scattered there in the end and sorry that it took a few days. Was this too heavy with the yaoi…I bet it was. I hope that I at least made it a little tasteful at least. Anyway there will be more as soon as I can get it up! With more reviews please because well…I wont update with out at least three of four of them. No flames please! If there are any grammatical mistakes I'm sorry but I had to do this as fast as I could on laptop on a train. Read and Review! No Flames**


	4. WARNING A Preview to another story

_Beauty_ is the **Beast**

**_The Marauders and Severus plus one!_**

**_I apologize for this but it needed to be placed. Give me your ideas if you want. Paper Crane will be updated Friday.  
_**

Sera's Humorous note: Hello everybody! I know that I've written quite a bit of Fics that I have yet to finish but well my imagination seems to run off a bit. _(Laughs) _Anyway for my HP fics no one really reads them except for the story Paper Crane, which will be updated Friday. My other fics _(Non HP)_ have taken a back seat all except FOTB2 which is still being worked over since I'm having quite a bit of trouble with it's ending –yes I've finished the whole thing and no I don't know if I'll post it right away since I'm editing it and such.

Anyway-this story has gone through major plot changes beginning with the cast characters. At first it was more like it's namesake the Manga **Beauty is the Beast** but then it wasn't as fun. Secondly the characters have gone through three cast changes. First it was with the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh _(I know I'm a nerd)_ and then it turned to Gravitation _(Eiri Yuki though was too harsh for it and Shuichi kept be written a bit too idiotically though I still love them)_ and then Naruto…I've written a majority of Naruto fics for a long while and it seemed to fit the best but then it would be semi cliché and really-how many fics can one read about AU Sasuke and Hinata fics without nausea? _(Though they are my favorite crack pairing I still find myself waving the SasuHina flag though I'm trying to branch out)_

I decided to be different in my writing and opted for a challenge and since I had been reading HP and writing it albeit silly, the Marauders and Sev came to mind immediately. Why them and not Harry and the others? Because I've never written them before, it's exciting. It'll be a little off and OOC and a definite **A**lternate **U**niverse meaning the Marauders and Sev are…**NORMAL HIGH SCHOOL TEENAGERS**…_DUN DUN DUN_! Can you hear the angry cackles of the HP fan girls the cries of outrage of those sharpening their sickles and tools of imminent death?

Sasuke: even now she is preparing to run for the hills.

Itachi: She's already packed a bag-she's written High School AU fics before but never for this. This is truly dangerous isn't it Little brother?

Sasuke: Yes yes the Harry Potter fandom is quite large and loved by all for the sheer fact of the wizarding world itself. To take that vital part away from the characters is sheer madness…

Itachi: I see so she will probably die in a pit filled with angry fan girls?

Sasuke: And that one fan boy running this way look out the window Itachi, they've already come.

Sera and Itachi huddle behind Sasuke and stare at the large cloaked group of fan girls and one fan boy _(RPF **Random Potter Fan**) _running towards the house.

Sasuke: _Aw_ they're dressed up as Death Eaters…how cute.

Itachi: Cute and apparently a very organized group of cosplayers. You think it's like that for us?

Sasuke: For sure…I mean we're pretty popular too…

Sera: Oh my God…I'm gonna die. That's it man game over…GAME OVER...!

Itachi: …it was a good run wasn't it?

Sasuke Yeah first with Lonely in Gorgeous the beginning of the AU High School fics…

Itachi: and who knew it would end with Harry Potter…how sad…wait a minute. That Fan Boy…is that? _–Stares on in confusion of **RPF**-_

Sasuke: No way…it can't be but then…

Sera: _-Eyes widened-_ **DANIEL RADCLIFFE?! WHAT THE HELL?!**

Itachi:_ -turned towards the screen- _Readers…now its the time to mourn and remember Sera for all of the joy, torture of Sasuke, and love she had poured into your lives with her stories…she will be forever missed.

Sera: I aint dead yet!

Robert Patinson: Huh? So this is how being in a fan fic is like. Interesting.

Sasuke: What the hell are you even doing here_? –Inner monologue: (Holy Cedric Diggory's port key! I **must** have his autograph!)_

Robert: I haven't a clue. I'll stick around though.

Sasuke: That's cool…you can play the narrator. _(It's EDWARD CULLEN! SQUEE!)_

Robert: Now lets see where's the teleprompter…oh the words just float. Cool. All right lets begin…oh there it is! Uh lets see…_"Beauty is the Beast will be posted in its entirety this Friday so keep a look out."_ That was it? Well that wasn't a lot to say really...why on earth is she jumping out of the window of her flat?

Sasuke: take a look yourself...you see that giant mass chasing her?

Robert: Oh I know them. They gave me a ride over they're very odd aren't they?

Sasuke: Just a bit. Apparently they don't want this story to be written...upset maybe because this authors note is taking up space in Paper Crane when chapter four should be but I doubt that's the reason.

Robert: I see. Well I guess I'll be stuck here so maybe the readers should keep a look out?

Sasuke: I would say so. _(OMGAWSH...BREATHE SASUKE BREATHE...)_

Sera: **GYAAAAAH!**_ -running- _**KEEP A LOOK OUT AND REVIEW WITH WHAT YOU THINK AND MAY WANT IN THE STORY!! OH AND DONT FORGET PAPER CRANE WILL BE UPDATED FRIDAY...**


End file.
